The End Of The Beginning
by Annabelle Deveraux
Summary: A fourteen chapter story of what happens before Harry in born. It takes place in the Marauder's sixth year in Hogwarts. This story will take you through the ups and downs of Lily and James's relationship and the hardships of forbidden and young love.
1. Dirty Words

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is property of Jo Rowling. I don't own anything. Except for maybe Tanya. _

* * *

**Chapter I: Dirty Words**

_S_irius Black pushed open the great oak doors only to feel the cool winter air encircle him. He shivered slightly and pulled his cloak tightly around him. He spotted a frozen Lily Evans under a willow tree, reading her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook.

"Jamesypoo not stalking you today, eh Lily?"

"Fortunately, no," she said without looking up. "And where have you been lately?"

"Erm… uh… homework?" he answered quickly.

"The young Sirius Black doing homework! Now I've heard everything!" He was glad she believed him. He had actually been in his grim-like dog form making yellow snow.

"Seeing as I can't find Remus, James or Peter, want to go inside for some hot chocolate?"

"Sure," Lily replied. She picked up her soggy books and walked back to the castle. Just as the heavy doors closed, James Potter fell out of a tree.

"Going for hot chocolate together… without James Potter! Not if I can help it!" he chided and ran after Lily and Sirius. Remus Lupin peeked out to see if anyone was coming, then he quickly jumped out from the tunnel under the Whomping Willow. His eyes were blood shot and had bags under them. If anything, it seemed as though he hadn't had any sleep at all. The young werewolf brushed himself off and walked to the Great Hall to meet up with his friends.

"You see, there are many great uses for yellow snow…"Sirius babbled on. Lily felt bored out of her mind. Then the doors opened and it James Potter had entered the room. All the girls stared. He didn't seem to notice but Lily kept almost firm eye contact with him until he sat down.

"Hi James," she managed to say in a weak, hoarse voice.

"Well, 'ello Lily and Sirius," he acknowledged. "What have you three been up to?"

"Three?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I would also like to know what Mooney has been doing." At that moment, Sirius jumped at a rather sullen looking Remus.

"Are you alright, Remus? You look awfully sick. It looks like last night was pretty rough. Do you want to go the infirmary?" Lily asked, looking worried.

"I do feel a bit dizzy. I'll go, just to be sure," Lily stood up and took Remus to Madame Pompfrey, leaving Padfoot and Prongs alone.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"Who?"

"Her. Lily. She cares so much about the well being of everyone… even Slytherins. Her graceful strides, stunning green eyes and charming voice…"

"She out of your league mate, even for you."

"…and radiant orange locks."

Lily tended to Remus's side until Madame Pompfrey scolded her for being out so late. The next day, Lily made sure to check on Remus between classes. Finally, the weary werewolf told her he'd be fine for the rest of the day and if she came to check on him before supper, she would surely be in the bed beside him for worse injuries. She kept her promise but came back up at the strike of seven to retrieve him.

Spring time began quickly which meant two things; Quidditch and harder work. Lily was already having trouble.

"I can't figure out these crazy patterns that make no sense." She got frustrated as she laid her head on the table and tears rolled down her cheeks. She heard the scratching of a quill. She looked up to see James doing her star chart.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" she exclaimed. James finished the star chart and went upstairs to his dormitory. He collapsed on his bed, feeling exhausted in a lovely sort of way. He fell asleep, still in his robes, thinking about the day he would marry Lily Evans.

Remus woke up bright and early, ready and waiting for the rest of the Marauders beside the one-eyed witch, Finally, a pack of smitten girls came bustling around the corner and he knew James was coming. For some reason, some of them were crying.

"Excuse me, why are you crying?"

"James Potter is taken. There is no hope! He gone!" Not knowing what the distressed girl meant by this message, he began to panic, thinking that James could be hurt or something. Then James himself came around the corner, hand in hand with none other that Lily Evans.

"Well, speak of the devil!"

"Ha ha ha," Lily said with a sarcastic smirk. "Sirius and Peter are already up at the charms classroom. Let's go!" Rumors and tales of James and Lily spread like wildfire.

"They're just showing off,"

"He's just teasing the girl, pulling her heart strings."

"It was love at first sight!"

"They're under a love potion!" These were just a few of the milder ones.

Lily wrote a letter home to tell her older sister, Petunia, about James.

_Dear Petunia,_

_I hope this finds you well. I have just learned some of the most difficult spells in the wizarding world. It's amazing. Guess what? I met a boy as school. He's asked me on a night out! I have enclosed a photograph of my friends and I. James is the furthest on the left._

_Your loving sister,_

_Lily_

It did not take long for Petunia to reply.

_Dear Lillian,_

_It's smashing that you are actually learning something at that dreaded school of yours. I don't know about this James boy. Him and his friends seem like trouble-makers if you ask me. As your older sister, I forbid you to seem him._

_Sincerely,_

_Petunia_

Lily was disappointed that Petunia did not like James but she was going to see him all the same. She stuck beside him all the way. Today she was especially happy because they were going to Hogesmade, a wizarding village near Hogwarts. She stayed close, tagging along with James and his friends. They decided to go into "The Three Broomsticks" to warm up.

"Five butterbeers, please." Lily said to Madame Rosemerta, the waitress.

"Right, that'll be thirteen Sickles and five Knuts," Lily handed over her money and within seconds, Madame Rosemerta was back with the butterbeers.

"You really didn't have to pay," James muttered.

"My pleasure," she replied. They drank the rest of their butterbeers in silence and then left. They headed for the Shrieking Shack with their hands warm and stomachs full. They went into one of the rooms to just kind of joke around. Lily played the piano while the Marauder's jumped and fooled around. They goofed off and did stupid things while taking place is stupid discussions. Then, before James could stop himself, the two worst words escaped his mouth.

"Filthy Mudbloods!


	2. Nightmares, Detention and the Marauder's...

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything (with the exception of Tanya). Jo Jo Rowling does. We love you Jo Jo! _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nightmares, Detention and the Marauder's Map**

All his friends laughed heartily as the music halted and Lily ran from the room. James finally realized what he'd said. He searched for her and finally found her on the fourth floor.

"Lily, I'm sorry!" There was still no response, just muffled sobs. "I'm sorry… I'm a horrible person. I don't care what you call me. Call me anything. I deserve it. You deserve more than I can offer. I'm really sorry and understand if you never want to speak with me again." Before Lily could turn around and tell him that he was wrong, he'd left. James ran all the way back to Hogwarts.

"Back so soon?"

"Fairy Lights," James muttered the password, fighting back tears. The fat lady swung aside and he ran up to his dormitory. He didn't feel like talking to anyone so he pulled back the covers and fell into an unsettling sleep.

_"Come on! Walk to mummy." Lily gestured to a little boy_

_"Let me try," James said, standing up. Without a word spoken to the messy-haired toddler, he took his first steps toward his father._

_"Why does it always work for you?" Lily whined. BANG! _

_"Lily! Take him to the next room! It's Voldemort!" James screamed, referring to the cloaked man._

Then, suddenly, James woke up. He felt drained. He thought about the dream. Or was it a dream? It seemed so real. He checked his watch. It was 6:30, perfect time to hit the showers. Walking down to the showers, he felt guilty of what he did to Lily.

James arrived back at seven and already, the common room was buzzing. He lumbered up the stairs to get dressed for another day. Today was a day of complete misery without Lily. His dormitory was deserted so after he dressed, he lay on his bed as uncomforting thoughts of the dream and it's consequences flooded his mind. He fell asleep and woke up at 8:30 to find Lily curled up beside him, shivering. He covered her up and lay beside her as those thoughts of the dream were washed away. By quarter to nine, James woke Lily up in time for classes. She looked surprised to find herself in James's dorm but was comforted by the thought that no one else was there. They walked to classes together, hand in hand, surprising everyone who thought it could never happen again. Sirius has missed the entire thing because he was faking sick so that he wouldn't have to take his History of Magic quiz.

"You, my boy, have a bad immune system! Always getting sick! That's the third time in the past two weeks!" Sirius just moaned and groaned. He had a nice nap until seven, and then told Madame Pompfrey he was much better and that he should be leaving. He felt proud of himself to be coming out of the infirmary just before supper. He came into the Great Hall only to see that James was charming Lily Evans with a witty joke. He sat down, pretending not to notice. He then began a conversation with Remus.

"Care for some mischief tonight, Remus?"

"Most definitely. I crave the adrenaline of almost getting detention.

"Well, tonight, my friend, detention won't be a problem of ours." Sirius reached inside his cloak and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"The Marauder's Map!" Lupin gasped.

"Finished and ready to go! Watch this, I demand you to open at once or else consequences will be issued!" The parchment then revealed a very rude comment one would never dare to poison their paper with.

"Brilliant!"

"Yes, I know! All I need you guys to do is sign it as the Messer,"

"Alright, but first I want to know how it works,"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Sirius said. The map revealed a very detailed map of Hogwarts.

"Wow! Who did the drawing?"

"Miss Lillian Potter… I mean _Evans_,"

"And the animations?"

"Jamesypoo,"

"And the students?"

"Peter, and I did the folding of the map and ungrateful remarks. What I need you to do is to make it so that it changes every year."

"It's a challenge but if you give it to me tomorrow night, I can have it ready by the next morning,"

"Alright. James, Peter, we're going marauding tonight. I'll meet all of you, including Lily, at the Astronomy Tower. Remus, you get the marauder's map because you don't have an invisibility cloak." Everyone nodded. At midnight, everyone met where they were supposed to. James stood in the sill of the window as Remus and Sirius pretended to fight. Peter was busy studying and Lily was laughing at the two idiots fighting. Remus pushed Sirius who bumped into James. He became off balance and fell out the window, landing in the lake. Remus came down, second later, on a broom to save him. He left the broom levitating and dove into the lake. Lily was in tears when Remus brought James back up to the tower. She switched robes with him so that he could warm up a little. After James calmed down, they went back to their dorms. Breakfast was quiet the next morning. An owl came swooping down and dropped a small package in James's lap. He stared at it curiously, then quickly opened it. His glasses and a note were all he found. The note said:

"_Next time you go for a late night swim,_

_Be sure your glasses are safely secured!"_

James looked around at the staff table and saw Albus Dumbledore wink at him. James smiled to himself and put on his glasses. Lily glanced over at him and saw his new found glasses.

"You found them? Great!" James grinned at Lily and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Can't a guy rain affection upon his beautiful girlfriend without getting scowled at?" After the sun set, James had decided upon writing a letter to his parents.

_**"**Dear mum and dad,_

_Sorry that you haven't heard from me lately. I've been extremely busy. When I come back in two months, I have so much to tell you! _

_Love,_

_James"_

James sent off the letter with his owl and Sirius came in. He began to put on his pajamas.

"I really don't know what you see in Lily anyway. I mean, she's nice and all but you could be going out with Jamie West!"

"You don't get it, Black. Every time she talk to me I have to pick pieces of myself off the floor."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Want to go traipsing around the school, like some serious marauding, just me and you?"

"Okay, let's wait until midnight, alright?" Sirius nodded and set a silent alarm for 11:30. Then he fell asleep quickly, leaving James awake. Making sure he was sleeping, James picked up his broom and flew over to the girls' dormitory. Lily took a quick peek to see if anyone was watching, then got on the broom. Checking his watch every now and then, James took Lily everywhere! Over the forbidden forest, through the Quidditch rings and above the lake. Almost too soon, it was 11:00 and they both had to get back. Lily and James kissed goodnight and went their separate ways. Lily hopped, skipped and jumped all around her dorm while the other girls slept. She couldn't wait until the dance at the end of the year that would take place in four days. Even though school wasn't over for two months, Professor Dumbledore liked to get things over and done with. Lily though this was hilarious. She lay on her bed as sweet dreams entered her body and surged through her veins like a warm breeze. She awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for another day. She skipped down the stairs in her robes and her books under her arm. She saw Sirius sitting on the couch looking gravely sick with his black shag of hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Oh my! Are you alright, Sirius?"

'Yes, yes, fine. It's all my fault," he muttered to himself.

"I'm sure it's not your fault Tell me what happened while we head up to Divination."

"You won't be cross with me?"

"Of course not! Now get your books," As they walked up the numerous steps to Divination, the distressed marauder told Lily everything.

"So your telling me that _somebody_ doesn't like me and then they threatened to rip up the marauder's map if you didn't take James out during the night so he could get caught and be in detention and not come to the dance. Now James is serving detention, that Filch issued, in a locked room?" Sirius nodded, shyly. They were both silent and then Lily burst out laughing. He looked puzzled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry but that is the most hilarious story I have ever heard! James is going to the dance,"

'How? What… Lily! You are a true marauder!" They laughed all the way up to class and figured out a plan to get James out of his prison.

James sat in an empty room with nothing but a quill and two rolls of parchment. He couldn't charm the room or the paper or anything because he was disarmed from his wand earlier. Sirius had better have a good explanation for landing him in detention and missing his moment with Lily. At the next moment, a howler flew in. James, thinking it was his parents, opened it obediently.

"Hello James," a strange voice boomed. James hadn't a clue who it was but they were just speaking nonsense. The babble made him sleepy until his eyes drooped and he fell asleep.


	3. Bustin' Out

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for Tanya. We love you Jo! Thanks for creating these lovely characters, Mrs. Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bustin' Out**  
It was the night of the year-end dance and James was still locked in his tower.

"Lily, dear. Please be my date for the dance?" a slick-haired, greasy Slytherin boy asked Lily.

"I'm sorry Severus, but I'm already going with someone," she said and he moped off. Then she gathered up Sirius, Peter and Lupin and they dashed up the stairs to get James. With Sirius, a bobby pin and three minutes later, James was free.

"There you go Repunzel. You are free to get ready for the dance."

"Hardy har. That's a funny one Padfoot. Hello, Lilybell," James greeted her with a kiss. James and Lily danced the night away and avoided all professors at any cost. Lily became exhausted and went for a drink. When she came back, a yellow rose sat where James was. She smiled to herself and then asked Sirius to dance.

When the night was over, James lay one his bed, trying to sleep but all that happened was he would replay his nightmare over and over again. It was his nightmare where Voldemort had killed himself, Lily and his son. On his last three nights of detention, he almost couldn't sleep at all, like an insomniac because he was scared to see the dead corpses his imaginary family. Soon enough, Filch was there to unlock him from his prison. He ran straight to Lily. He pulled her into a kiss. Her lips like warm silk on his, cold and stone like. He was happy to be back. Sirius stood up and backed away.

"Whoa! I'm happy you back and all but," he pointed to James, then Lily, "none of that!" James laughed and hugged his best friend. The he ran over to Ravenclaw table to greet Remus. The rest of the joyous Saturday was spent eating things "borrowed," from the kitchen, in the broom closet without Peter who seemed to have disappeared at the time. They went around telling stories or jokes or when they had first met. Peter went missing for days, not even showing up for classes. They went to Headmaster Dumbledore, but he thought nothing of it. He'd show up for Defense Against the Dark Arts Class but otherwise he was totally isolated from everyone else. Lily barely worried about Peter. She used to when it first started but she learned to ignore it.

Finally, she had to come to the conclusion of telling her mother about James.

"_Dear Mother,_

_This letter is for the soul purpose of telling you one thing. I have found love at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I love him and he loves me. What more could a girl ask for? Enclosed is a picture of my friends and I._

_Love,_

_Lily"_

She looked over the letter once more and then sent it off with Winnie, her owl. Her mother was quite quick to reply when Lily received a letter two nights later.

"_Dear Lily,_

_I'm glad you _think _your in love but you've told me nothing about this boy. What is family like? Is he in the picture you sent me? What is his name? Lily, I just don't want you to get hurt. Please don't let your love be known to him. Men tire of a prize too easily won. Really, Lily, do you feel that you can be committed? You haven't even kissed the boy and you already know you love him?_

_Love,_

_Mum"_

These words were like a thousand knives of fire being plunged into her chest. As her sprits began to wilt, she felt anger flood through her.

"_Dearest mother,_

_His family is the Potters. They are a well-respected family of Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, first class. He has black hair and glasses. His name is James Potter. As for you remark about "the prize too easily won," I am not his prize but his orange blossom, his queen. I feel that I can be very committed. I love him with all my heart. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your daughter_

_P.S. I have kissed him._

_P.P.S. You may not find a reply to your next letter."_

She sent her letter off with out regrets or second thoughts. That night, she surprisingly met James and Sirius in the common room at midnight. She had salty tears that were still streaming down her face and a crumpled piece of parchment in her hand. That all looked unsuspicious. James would have let her pass through the common room had he not seen the bulging backpack on her back and the fact that she was fully dressed at midnight. He got up to see what she was up to. She ran but he caught her cloak just as she stepped out of the portrait.

"Lily, where are you going?"

"Let me go!" she screamed. She struggled to free from his grip but he held tight.

"Lily, what are doing with a backpack full of clothes in the middle of the night.""None of your business!" she growled as more tears stained her red cheeks.

"Yes, it is. Accico parchment!" He said pointing to the parchment in Lily's shaking hand.

"You snoop! That's mine!"

"Lily! Calm down. Last time something like this happened someone got hurt."

"Like who?" she asked in a know-it-all way.

"Well, it all started with a couple of foolish first-year boys. Anyway, the point of the matter is one got mad at the others and now he lives a horrible life of having to crawl in a hole under a tree every month. Now, this letter…" James froze up. His eyes became wide with horror.

* * *

**Who knows what the letter says or what made Lily cry... find out in Chapter 4: A Frigid Return Home**

**P.S. The letter is from her mom. Lily didn't reply to it. Just to make sure no one gets confused. **

**To clear a few things up:  
1. I wrote this story a few years ago, so yes, it's a little bit off the facts but please try a cope.  
2. James said "Filthy Mudbloods" in the first chapter because he was talking with his friends and they were talking about muggleborns.  
3. And the girls were saying, "James is taken!" and what not because Lily and James were going out and they were tragicly disappointed that they couldn't go out with him. **

**To comedy gal - Thanks for the encouragement! I had a beta reader read this one. Hope it's a little more self-explaintory.**

**To catwoman13 - I hope the above clears everything up for you. Thanks for reading.**

**To Demetrius - I, also, hope #1 clears up your questions and comments. Thanks for reading, once again. **

**You guys rock! I promise to update not so soon. I'm gonna give some time for reviews. Aka, the story is on HIATUS for a week or two. Love you guys!**

**Anna**


	4. A Frigid Return Home

"I'm coming with you,"

"No, you're not!"

"I don't go, then no one goes," James ran up to his dormitory and came down with a broomstick and his invisibility cloak.

"Where are your clothes?"

"I don't need 'em. More excess weight." He winked. Then together, they ran thought the Entrance Hall and dashed out the doors. The night was warm and cloudy. Prefect for flying. James mounted the broom, then Lily and they were set for Edinborough for the funeral of Alexander Evans, Lily's father. After many tears and shrewd remarks from Petunia, they were back at Hogwarts in two days. Sirius luckily had covered for them saying they had permission to leave classes for a few days due to stress. Thankfully, the issue was never taken to the headmaster. When Lily and James returned, it was 9:30 and her eyes were blood shot and he looked very solemn. There was no bid farewell, they just both went to their dormitories and fell asleep. In the morning, they surrounded by people questioning their disappearance. They just ignored everyone and kept on with their classes. Throughout the course of the next week, Lily had become very quiet. She felt empty without her father but James tried to fill the emptiness with his undying love for her. His had twirling her hair around his finger and the warm feeling she got when he held her soothed the grief that overwhelmed her from time to time. Lily and James were not the only couple who had found love. Chester and Bailey from Slytherin were deeply transfixed, as were Charlie and Tara from Gryffindor. Even Sirius had found love with a Ravenclaw girl named Tanya. As the school year began to come to a close, the dorms and common rooms began to look barren. The day came for them to board the Hogwarts Express. The marauders and Lily all crammed into a compartment like a can of sardines. The ride was silent except for the turning pages of Remus's book. The train slowed, and then came to a stop. Before getting off the train, they all said their farewells because they knew once they got off, they would be swallowed by the mob of families that waited outside for them. Lily began to son as tears streamed down her cheeks. James comforted her as best he could. He gave her a tight hug and they stepped outside. After that, he was lost to her until they met again. When ever that would be. Lily and Sirius stayed together as best they could to meet their parents on the other side of the barrier. Lily stifled a sob but tried to clean her tears before she saw her family. They said good-bye then, Lily stepped into their car. Petunia sat there with a sour look on her face and her mother looked at her with concern.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just… well… we've been worried about this Jimmy boy,"

"James,"

"Yes, whatever. What if he's a trouble-maker or does some sort of drug."

"Mum! I've known him for three years! He's really nice and drugs don't fly with him!"

"Yes, well, we'll talk about this later." Lily smiled, knowing she could reason with her mother and maybe even be able to go down and see him. When she got home, she unpacked her things and found a letter on her cloak.

_"Dear Lily,_

_ I do hope your trip home was well. I know I haven't told you but my parents aren't sure if we should be together. They said they will arrange meetings with other witches, obviously to change my mind. I will do everything in my power to stop them._

_I love you,_

_ James_

_P.S. Ask if you can come down for a while."_

Lily laid the letter on her cloak and continued to unpack, thinking about what she could put in her reply. Her mother would give anything to get rid of her for a whole week. She still wondered what would happen if she showed up on the Potter's doorstep to find that Harry, no, James had fallen in love with someone else. That name kept popping into her head. The boy with the jet-black hair, green eyes and lanky figure that haunted her dreams. Somehow, she knew him. He had two friends. A red-haired, freckled boy and a bushy-haired, buck-toothed girl, but still, the boy with round glasses and lightning shaped scar looked strangely familiar. She shook him from her mind as she put away her last sweater. Then, sitting at her desk, she wrote back a letter to James.

_"Dear James,_

_ I would love to come down. I'll probably arrive within two weeks because my family and I have so much to catch up on. Mother wonders if you're a trouble-maker. I told her that you are one of the best-behaved at Hogwarts. Yeah, right. While those eligible, young witches are there, please try your best not to fall in love with one of them. That's nearly impossible for a sixteen year old but if it happens we can always be friends. I just don't want to die of a broken heart. See you soon!_

_All my undying love,_

_Lillian"_

Reading it once more, she sealed it in an envelope and sent it off with her owl. Her mother was calling her for supper so she jumped the stairs and danced backwards into the kitchen. She kissed her mother on the cheek and began to set the table. When everyone was sat down and Lily was sure they were all concentrated on eating, she piped up.

"James sent me a letter,"

"Really, how nice," her mother replied.

"He's asked me to join him at his house for some of the summer,"

"Oh, I don't know, sweetie. I've told you before; he might not be a good influence."

"Oh no, mother! He isn't!" Petunia said. "Lily's told me stories of how he's often gotten detention and is always late for classes."

"Why you dirty little liar! Every time something good happens to me, you have to try and ruin it, you snotty little sewer rat!"

"Oh god! Shut up, you curse mingling, carrot headed, ugly little tramp! With that picture you sent me, how many of those have you dated? Two? Three?"

"For you information, James is my one and only boyfriend and he will be my only one. Now, if I may be excuse, I have to repack my things for a summer with my boyfriend and friends! I will be seeing you… well, in about a year." The Evans family, or what was left of it, sat, not entirely sure what they had just heard. Before either one could get up to stop Lily, she was already trampling down the stairs with her trunk.

"See you next year!" And she sprinted out of the house. She stopped at a local café to write a letter to James saying he could find her at the Leaky Cauldron. She walked through the streets of London for about an hour at a rhythmic pace. Finally, there was the Leaky Cauldron, in front of her, plain as day. Stepping inside, she nearly collapsed. Lily was now among her people, witches and wizards, not muggles.

"Dear Tom!" She breathed, nearly out of breath. "Could you spare me a room for a few nights?"

"Certainly, fairest Lily! That'll be one galleon and eleven sickles. Your room is number 16." She handed over the strangely shaped coins and took her things. When she opened the door to her room, she fell limply on her bed and fell asleep. When she awoke, it was already dark. She stretched, the opened her trunk to maybe start on her homework. She had Charms and Potions to finish up. Charms were her favorite subject, so she started up with that to get her going. It was a simple five-thousand word essay on the disillusionment charm. About ten minutes into writing, there was a knock at her door. It was Tom with a note for her. She thanked him graciously and shut the door.

_"My Juliet,_

_ Please meet me beside the fire in the lounge in the Leaky Cauldron at seven._

_Love,_

_ Your Romeo"_

Lily searched frantically for what to wear because it was already six thirty. She decided on an elegant purple sun dress with purple ballet flats. Arriving just in the nick of time, she sat gracefully by the fire. There was a man in a cloak.

"So you're here already!" she cried. The man took off his hood to reveal the hook-nosed face of Severus Snape.

"So you received my note, Juliet!"


	5. Jeeze Louise, Keep Your Clothes On!

_**Disclaimer: **Sad, I know, but I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything. cries_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Jeeze Louise, Keep Your Clothes On!**  
"That was you!" she stepped back and screwed up her face in disgust. She screamed and then, surprisingly, slapped Snape. In a fury of rage, she stomped up the stairs and went to her room. She closed the door, sunk down and sobbed for unexplained reasons.

"What's the matter, Lilybell?"

"James?" She jumped to her feet and ran to her real Romeo. He swung her around and pulled her into a fiery kiss. James loved this because her lips always tasted as sweet as cotton candy. Then, they both sat down on the creaky floral bed and talked about their two day adventure away from each other. Lily had learned that Sirius's parents were cross with him and were planning on disowning him. James learned that Petunia was jealous of Lily and her mom isn't that fond of him.

"So is Sirius at your house already?"

"No, he's downstairs, having a pint of fire whiskey he mooched off Tom,"

"Did you want to go down and visit him?"

"Alright, I think Snivellus left, so your safe," Lily laughed and they went down to see a possibly drunk Sirius. To their surprise, he was comparing notes with someone about the new Minister of Magic election.

"I really don't agree with the winner,"

"Why not? Cornelius Fudge will do this society some good." The cloaked man said. He looked up and saw Lily and James coming towards them.

"So, Sirius, you haven't introduced us to your friend," James noted.

"Oh, right! This is Lily Potter and James Evans… Whoops, I mean James Potter and Lily Evans. Lily and James, this is Thomas."

"Well, hello," Thomas said. "Are you two good friends of Dumbledore's?"

"Oh, yes! He's one of our closest friends!"

"That's great. Well, I must be leaving. I have some business to attend to."

"Happy Christmas!" Sirius waved, and then fell off his stool.

"All right, I think it's time for you to say 'good bye' to your fire whiskey,"

"Farewell, my love!" the drunk cried. They hauled him up to Room 15 where he and James were staying. The only sound made was the creaking of the old stairs and Sirius's muffled giggles. Lily figured that maybe, they might be going to James's house tomorrow so she said her goodnights and retired to her bed.

_Lily ran carrying Harry with her. The door burst open and there was a cloaked man. She spread her arms wide open, just hoping it would spare her child. There was a bright green light and she screamed at the top of her lungs. _

Lily woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. It was seven o'clock, perfect timing. She put on her slippers and went to James and Sirius's room. She walked in, only to see that they were both still sleeping. She quickly spun on her heel and left the room. She crossed the hall, to her room and began repacking her things a little more neatly, as before when they were packed; they were hastily shoved into her trunk. Lily kept reliving her deadly dream. Was that a connection from her last dream? Was James having the same dream? She shook it off as she latched the red trunk shut and changed into her clothes for the day, a plaid red shirt, which really belonged to James, and a pair of jeans. She head the door creak open and James was standing in socks and a pair of Wimbourne Wasps boxers.

"Oh! You're up! I was in there about ten minutes ago and you were still in dreamland!" The "dreamland" part made Lily shiver.

"Well, we'll be heading off to Burney, so be prepared,"

"For what?" she asked curiously.

"Butt-numbing boredom," Lily laughed and admired James, who was casually leaning in the doorway.

"What are you staring at? Is it my hair? I've been meaning to fix that." He panicked, flattening his hair.

"Don't fix it. I like it like that." She said, putting her arms around him. "Now, go put some clothes on, the maids are staring." Sure enough, James looked to see the young maids, pointing and giggling.

"Yes, ma'm!" he said, saluting Lily and marching into his room. She poked his sides, making him jump and slip into his room even faster. An hour had passed and finally, they were ready to head off to Burney. Checking out, they caught a taxi to King's Cross Station. They bought tickets that took them directly there with out any stop overs. After two hours, Lily had already fallen asleep on James's lap, enveloped in his sweet smelling scent.

"I really need to get my own place,"

"Why? You're only sixteen. You've got your parents and you've got me."

"No, just you,"

"What do you mean?"

"I ran away. I chose no longer to be a part of the Black family."

"Sirius? Why? Are you mentally ill?"

"If they tried to make you a death eater, you'd probably run away too! They kept trying to make me obey Lord Voldemort and everything."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I'll stay with you for my two weeks and then I'll find myself a nice place. Dumbledore told me of an apartment building run and owned by a crazy old wizard. He lets students stay the summer and stops charging rent when your term starts."

"Well, that's great, I guess." Then, his voice lowered to a scratchy, barely audible whisper. "Speaking of houses, I'm planning on asking Lily to marry me at the end of the school year next year. We'll go out for supper in London and then, well, you know."

"That's great! But you'll have to keep it a secret until then, you know. We both know you aren't a great secret keeper."

"I know. I will, I swear. I've already actually bought a place."

"What! What if she says no?"

"Then you and I shall live there as the most eligible bachelors of all time!" Then, as if the train knew James was finished, it came to a screeching halt. James gave Lily a small nudge as she jerked awake.

"Harry," she said.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Are we in Burney?"

"Sure are. My parents are meeting us at Platform sixteen."

"Great!" After many moving bags and the slow shuffles of sleepy-eyed passengers, they were off the train and coming within sight of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Mr. Potter was tall and lanky with glasses and blonde hair that stuck in all directions like James's. Mrs. Potter was built the same way but she had bright, steel blue eyes and dark, wavy black hair. James and Sirius hugged them heartily as Lily stood off in the background, staring at her feet, and feeling a bit out of place.

"Mum, dad, this is Lily Evans. She'll be staying with us all summer."

"Well, hello. We've heard so much about you. I hope you've been taking care of our James,"

"Only helping him look after himself,"

"Oh! She has bite!"

"That's my Lily." James said, putting his arm around her.

"Well, we should get going to the manor. Chippy is making supper."

"Chippy?" Lily asked, very puzzled.

"Chippy is our house elf. Mrs. Potter isn't fond of house elf labor so she pays him a galleon a day." Sirius informed her.

"Sirius, do you pay your house elf?" James asked.

"Kreacher? Oh he's too wacko to even listen to me. He called me a 'blood traitor' the other day. I nearly kicked him out of the room."

"Welcome to the Potter manor." James announced. Lily stared in amazement as they drove through the wrought iron gates and up a hill to the mansion. They stepped inside with their entire luggage.

"Don't want any bugs flying in your mouth, do you?" Sirius whispered. Then, Lily realized that her mouth was hanging open. She closed it quickly and followed James up to where she was staying. When he left to go talk to Sirius, Lily flopped down on the bed and kicked her legs in excitement and enjoyment. Then, she turned over and took in the sweet smell of lilacs that had settled in the cashmere pillows. She sat up and looked at the room around her. There were candles everywhere, along with a wardrobe, pictures of other wizards on the walls and a nightstand complete with lamp and alarm clock. She decided not to unpack just yet, seeing as that was all she was ever doing these days. James poked his head in.

"Dinner's ready, Lilybell."

"All right," she said, flying off the bed and landing soundlessly beside James. He gave a hearty laugh and they walked down to dinner, together.

* * *

_Woot for comments! I love comments. _

_**Comedy gal: **Yes, strange, I know. Hopefully, it will get less mysterious. Here's your update!_

_**Betsy: **I know! Isn't Snape just gross! Thanks for reading! I'm watching you, too! (but not really)_

_Thanks for the comments guys and I really do hope that I get more in the future._

_Annabelle Deveraux_


	6. Startling Surprises

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this story. It's all J.K.'s and her loveliness. We love you, Madme Rowling._

* * *

Days progressed and Lily grew closer to the Potters and James. Some nights, James came in to sleep with Lily during the night because he claimed he was cold. Two weeks had passed and finally, it was Sirius's turn to leave. One night, James was sitting, doing his homework, when his father came in.

"Good night, James,"

"'Night, dad." Then, Mr. Potter began rubbing his left arm, starting from his shoulder, down to his left hand.

"I don't know what's been going on lately but these pains are just too much." He said, wincing.

"You probably pulled a muscle or something," He left the room, then James sighed and continued on with his homework.

That night, Lily awoke with a jolt. She bolted upright and had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She got up to inspect, to see if everything was alright. She ventured into Mr. and Mrs. Potter's bedroom. With the moonlight shining in through the window, she could see that Mr. Potter looked really pale. She looked more closely and didn't seem to see any signs of breathing. Her heart beating faster and the blood pounding in her ears, she ran to James's room. Her eyes began sparkling with tears, in fear for her boyfriend's father.

"James! James! Wake up! I think your dad… well, something is wrong with him!" She cried, frantically. David Potter died at approximately 11:27pm on July 20 of a heart attack. James was extremely shaken by the ordeal because they were both very close. He didn't talk much at all for the entire next week. It wasn't until they got their Hogwarts letters, he began to feel a little less mournful. Lily screamed with delight when she opened her letter. She went sliding into his room.

"I'm Head Girl!"

"I'm Head Boy!" Lily jumped onto his bed. She gave him a light kiss and they lay down together as she played with his messy black hair.

"James, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything, Lilybell,"

"Well, I've been having the same weird dream about us over and over again." James's eyes widened.

"Is it the one with Voldemort and he kills me?"

"He kills you? In my dream, I run to a back room with a baby apparently named Harry and then Voldemort comes in and there's a flash of green light." She said it as if each word scarred her with each sharp, painful syllable.

"This is scary. I tell you to take Harry to a room somewhere or something and I try to fight Voldemort off but there's a flash of green light and I die."

"Lillian! James! Supper!"

"Hey, babe, we'll talk later. I promise." He winked at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek as they walked down the grand stairs to the dining room. They began eating in silence. Then, Mrs. Potter stroked up a conversation.

"Well, I'm having a dinner party tomorrow at 7:00 so I'll have to ask for your helping hands. This isn't just any small social dinner party. There's going to be at least two hundred people so we have to make sure the house is spotless. Lily, you can help me cook the food!"

"Actually, I'm rubbish in the kitchen."

"Nonsense! You can learn! James, would you mind polishing the china and get Chippy to help you make the beds?"

Just as Lily was getting ready for bed, she recalled her dream. Tears welled in her eyes as she ran for James.

"What's the matter, Lilybell?" He asked, hugging her as she clung to him.

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Voldemort is going to come and kill us!" she said, sobbing even harder than before.

"No, he's not! Dreams aren't real!"

"But James, it seems so real! It's as if someone is trying to tell us something." She said with reproachful eyes.

As people began to file in for the party, Mrs. Potter presented her son and his girlfriend.

"Now, may I have your attention please? I'd like to present to you my handsome son, James Potter, and his stunning girlfriend, Lillian Evans!" From one side came James and the other side, Lily. James was wearing his father's blue tuxedo and Lily was wearing a matching blue satin dress with her hair put up in a messy bun in the back. They linked arms and stepped down the grand staircase, in unison, on the plush burgundy carpet.

"You look breath-taking," James whispered, discreetly in her ear.

"And you as well," she whispered back. Lily looked down into the sea of people and saw Sirius and Tanya, Remus and even Severus. Why was he here? She continued to smile, elegantly, concentrated on not falling or tripping. James felt an irresistible urge toward her. He wanted to hold her. Be with her, at every waking minute of every day.

Severus eyed her. He hated her right now because she wasn't his but he loved her, too, because she was so beautiful and charming.

"Excuse me, Lilybell, I have to have a word with Sirius," James, then, was swallowed by the crowd of people. He approached Sirius.

"I'm asking her tonight,"

"What! You've only being going out for a year!"

"I know, Padfoot, but the love is too strong. Everytime I look into her eyes, I see what I want to see in the woman I marry."

"Listen, Jamesypoo, do you really, honestly love her?"

"With every inch of my heart,"

"Can you imagine an entire lifetime with her?"

"Of course!"

"Well, then, Jamesy, the diagnosis is that you love yourself too much so you've gotta share that love. Your mother obviously never told you to share. Marry her…" he said, lowering his voice to sound mysterious.

"Thanks, mate! You're my best man!" he said, winking. He pushed through the crowd, desperately trying to where he wanted. Finally, he sprinted up the steps and dashed into his room. He rummaged hastily through his trunk, until, he finally felt a small velvet box. Now, began the search for his lovely lady. He found her in the bathroom, fixing her hair.

"Hey love,"

"Hey baby,"

"Okay, you have to come with me. Close your eyes and trust my guidance,"

"Okay… James… what is this?"

"You'll see," He directed her to a balcony where they sat, on the fountain. When she opened her eyes, she gasped.

"Shh… don't say anything. It's my turn. Lily," he said, positioning himself on one knee. "I have loved you since I first layed eyes on you, six years ago. On the outside, I may have thought you were a silly little girl, as I was a silly boy, but deep down, I loved you. I don't know if it was you, or me, or the both of us, but, I couldn't leave this until graduation. Will you make the happiest man on earth? Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me, Lillian Rose Evans?" Right as the words were finished, Lily's stomach knotted in jolts.

"James, I too, have loved you forever but, I'm going to have to say…" she could see the rejection in his face already. "yes," Before James could stand up and hug her, he slipped the heirloom ring onto her finger and they stood up, staring at the stars as if nothing had happened.

"I love you," James whispered.

"I love you, too," Lily replied. At these words, James insides inflated.

"SHE LOVES ME!" He yelled out to the world off the balcony. Lily blushed profoundly. They walked out, back to the party, back to reality. Sirius could see Lily beaming, so he immediately knew. For the rest of the night, they walked, hand in hand, not letting go for the world. They tried to find Remus but they saw the full moon and figured he had gone into hiding.

"What are you going to tell your other friends? You know, about the ring."

"Well, they don't have to know right away but, I'll tell them it's a promise ring."

"Well, that's a good enough solution. Should we tell Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, it should be the first thing we do. Are you going to tell your mom?"

"Yeah, maybe before we go to school… are you going to tell Petunia?"  
"Nah, she can find out when she gets her wedding invitation."

"What are you two up to?" Severus said behind them, in a very sly manner. "Lily, is this scumbag annoying you?"

"SEVERUS SNAPE! If you make one more insult to James Potter, I will wring your neck with that pot of lard on top of your head!" Now, get out!" Lily screamed. Severus, obviously taken aback, ran quickly out of site.

"Whoa! Your scary when your mad!" James cowered.

"That little snitch just got on my nerves. Eventually, I'll feel guilty…"

"Ha, you shouldn't. He was asking for it."

"Yeah, I guess."

Lily and James waved farewell to Mrs. Potter They stepped through the barrier going to Platform Nine and ¾. They were changed, different from the last six years. They were finally grown up. They boarded the chain, saving seats for Remus, Sirius and Peter. One by one, they filed in, congratulating them on their engagement, of which no one else knew.

"You know, this will be the very last time we ever get to ride the train to school together. We've had so many memories. Unless, of course, one of us becomes a teacher, but how likely is that?" Remus said mysteriously. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Ironic, yes, no? Yes, Tom is in fact Voldemort... unfortunatley.. Sorry about the confusion, comedy gal... Thanks for commenting guys, You rock!

♥Annabelle♥


	7. Lies, Secrets and Theft

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. These characters are property of Jo Rowling. Plxthx._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lies, Secrets and Theft**

"You know, as soon as I get out of here, I'm buying a motorcycle. A bewitched motorcycle. I'm going to travel."

"I'm going to find the nearest pub and drink fire whiskey until the next full moon. Then, maybe, just maybe, I'll find something to do with my life…"

"I'm going to work at the Magical Reversal Department at the Ministry of Magic."

"I'm going to whisk my lovely lady off to somewhere exotic and then we will wed with our honeymoon in France!"

"I guess I'm going to France!" Lily said, obviously surprised by James' plans. She hadn't exactly thought that far. She hugged him tight. After that, they talked more, more in depth and detail. The train slowed its pace and then came to a complete stop. Everyone jumped off and greeted young Rubeus, as he was about to take the First Years across the lake. They boarded the horseless carriages and were off to Hogwarts. They entered the Great Hall and Remus went to his table, Sirius went to greet Tanya at the Hufflepuff table. Peter, James and Lily were seated at the end of the Gryffindor table, where the seventh years sat. The Sorting Hat sang it's annual song; Dumbledore reviewed the rules and with a few words ("Nitwit. Blubber. Oddment. Tweak."), the feast began. Lily and James sat proudly beside each other, with their "Head Boy" and "Head Girl" badges pinned to the collar of their robes.

Many people saw the ring on Lily's finger but she sadly used her excuse that it was a promise ring. They eyed it, girls green with envy, and then went back to feasting. That night, Lily and James were on duty in the dungeons. Severus surprisingly had detention, so they were supervising him.

Snape loathed this with the deepest passion because he had to witness his dearly beloved Juliet become intoxicated by James' verbal drugs. As Lily was gesturing to James, the sly Slytherin saw her flash her ring with a pink jewel in the middle.

"Lillian, where in fact did you get that lovely ring? It looks exactly like the one I lost just last year."

"Oh! What a coincidence! It's actually a promise ring from James!"

"Interesting…" he said, then lowered his head and continued scrubbing cauldrons.

The next morning, at breakfast, James, Lily and Severus were summoned to the Headmaster's office.

"Headmaster," everyone said.

"Good morning! Yes, indeed. Mr. Snape here has brought to my attention that one of his belongings has gone astray and for some reason, he has suspected Mr. Potter here, of theft. Now, we must deal with this situation in an appropriate manner, using only fact, not opinion, nor hatred. Now, Severus, please tell me exactly what happened."

"Well, you see, I put the ring in my trunk and I took it down to the Great Hall. I had forgotten my owl in the Owlery so I ran to retrieve her. When I had returned, I found James smirking at me. I thought nothing of it. When I arrived at home, I discovered that my belongings were misplaced and unfolded and also, the ring was missing. Then, at detention last night, I saw it on Miss Evan's finger and I asked where she got it. She told me she had received it from James."

"Alright, sounds truthful enough. Now, James, will you tell me your side of the story?"

"Well, in the Great Hall, the reason I was smirking at Severus was because he had a rip in his trousers. His clothes were misplaced because, in case he didn't remember, his trunk fell open as we were boarding the carriages. As for your ring," he said with as he heaved a sigh. "I am deeply sorry but the ring I gave to Lily is a five century Potter heirloom."

"Lies!" Severus cried. "I demand vertiserum!"

"I'm sorry, but vertiserum can only be used on the unexpected. You should know that, as Potions one of your many Outstanding O.W.L.s." Dumbledore said, calmly.

"Headmaster, with your permission, may I add a few pieces to this complicated puzzle?"

"Certainly, Lily!" Albus said with a jovial smile.

"Well, we have a dilemma of the missing rings here. I believe James's side of the story because, he is my…" Dare she say it? It racked her brain but she had to. It was the only way to help set things right. "Because, he is my fiancé," James gasped as he gave her a look of pure admiration. Severus looked devastated, but nothing compared to the headmaster's reaction. The old man was grinning from ear to ear and looked very proud. "I swear that this ring is purely property of the Potter family because on our way, here to Hogwarts, I was examining it and on the inside it says '_1472 Sir William Potter and Miss Anna Potter_' That clearly makes proof that James did not steal it." They were dismissed and as Lily stepped out of Dumbledore's office, his whispered in her ear, "Fifteen points to Gryffindor, for pure honesty." The rest of the day passed, quite uneventful. By lunch, the next day, word had spread about the secret engagement. Some people agreed and congratulated them, whole-heartedly, while others frowned upon it, believing them to be much to young to know anything about love or commitment. Lily and James both ignored those people and their shrewd comments and continued on with their lives, though finding it difficult to live through the whispers and disagreements of those who used to be their friends. As for the Marauder's, they were beginning to fall apart at the seams. Peter was never around, always studying or at the library, looking up who knows what. Sirius was often out with Tanya, not bothering to spend time with James, Remus or Peter. Remus seemed to be caught up in the studying too. He was always a student who excelled at everything, which meant a ton of studying for him. Even Lily and James's love began to turn to dust. James was getting frustrated with Lily's family problems. She cried whenever she was reminded that her family hated her. One night, she finally put an end to her misery. She wrote a letter to her mother and sister, announcing her engagement to the man that seemed forbidden to her for so long. She knew that James was upset and angered with her so as soon as she sent the letter, she set out to find him. Mysteriously, he had vanished. She peered out the common room to see a bright orange moon staring back at her. Then, she knew. The anger that had risen from James's disappearance had fleeted. Why? Because he was helping a friend in need, just the same as she would have done. Lily waited for him. He had to know. They could continue a normal relationship, just like everyone else. There she lay, staring into the fire, waiting for James. Then, somehow, she saw a flash of green light and she heard a shriek. It was coming from the fire. She had to make it stop. It was blinding her with pain. Her heart seemed to stop for a minute and she passed out.

As the sun began peeking out from behind the clouds, the three marauders came from their hiding places and skipped up to the common room before anyone knew they were gone. They found Lily, sleeping in the common room, slumped over in an armchair. She didn't look normal, gnarled and distorted. They left her, thinking she'd be all right but Sirius didn't feel right. As James went up to the dormitory, Sirius laid her on the couch, and then ran after James.

Peter had been sitting in the library almost twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. He was reading up on the history of Lord Voldemort. Then, he suddenly began to think, "Wow! This guy is really interesting! He had such a hard childhood and his rise to power was so sudden, yet so great. He's really just letting out anger." He, then, began to imagine if a war of greater terror were to break out, who would win? Which side would he be on? If he chose the Dark Lord's side, could he become close and possibly be his right hand man? All these questions lingered in his mind as he skimmed through _"Evil Through The Ages."_ Remus, personally, had no time to worry about choosing sides, Peter or even Lord Voldemort. He was much to busy doing schoolwork and preparing for the upcoming N.E.W.T.s. His monthly transformations were becoming rougher too. He barely got any sleep when a full moon was approaching, tossing and turning in his sleep. This caused him to pick at his robes. They got so shabby and travel-worn, that Lily had to patch them up with fabrics from her "too small" clothes.

As for Sirius, he was living in the lap of luxury. He was going to be a best man, had a lovely girlfriend and he no longer belonged to his creepy family. His day was only going to get better. He sat in a study period with James, Lily and surprisingly, Peter when an owl dropped a letter on his head. Lily stifled a giggle as he opened it. His eyes began to glow like rooms filled with ocean light.

"What is it, mate?"

"My Uncle Alphard just died and I inherited his fortune!"

"Oh, your poor uncle…"Lily said, grimly.

"I barely knew the man! He came down for eggnog every Christmas and that's about it."

"How much is it? The fortune, I mean."

"300 galleons!"

"That's enough to buy three houses with staff and all!" Lily said, amazed. "I wish I had that much…"

"Lily, your fiancé is probably worth that much."

"Where can I sell him?" She said, joking.

"What was it your father used to say all the time, James? Something like, 'Everyone has a shard of light in their soul which creates a spark of divine.'"

"That was him alright…" James admired, thoughtfully. Sirius hugged everyone.

"I feel like a new man!"

For the rest of the day, Sirius bounced off the walls until supper. Professor Dumbledore stood so that all eyes were on him.

"Good evening, everyone! A beautiful night, indeed. We have one small but exciting announcement. Tanya Marchview has just left the school for a taste of new scenery and environment at the Beauxbatons School near France. We all must wish her the best of luck, as this wintry weather may be a little cold to travel in. May you make many new friends, have great experiences and enjoy life! To Tanya!" he said, holding up his goblet. Sirius's world was spinning. He didn't even realize what was happening right now. He didn't want to believe it. Then, with one large hammer blow, his heart was shattered into pieces, his spark of divine had burnt out. Then, he immediately stood up and ran. He didn't know where but someplace no one could find him.

* * *

**Betsy: **Thanks! I know. Snape. That slimy git.

**AlisonMarianFan: **Glad you like it. There you are my friend. A brand new chapter!

Love you all!

Annabelle Deveraux

P.S. I love comments! ;-)


	8. Painful Goodbyes

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, unfortunatley. Only the plot. Characters and locations are property of J.K. Rowling. )_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Painful Goodbyes**  
Lily stood up to go after him, being the peacekeeper and comforter of them all. As she walked out, Remus, without a sound, slipped a note and a wad of parchment into her cloak. She looked over her shoulder and he put his finger to his lips as if to say "Shh…" and turned back to his table. As soon as she left the hall, she hastily grabbed the parchment and note which read:

_Lily,_

_It's the map! Use it to find _

_Sirius. All my luck and wishes,_

_Remus_

Lily revealed the map and found him on the third floor in the trophy room. She raced up, stuffing the map in her cloak. When she arrived, slowly, the door creaked open.

"Go away, Peter!"

"Do I look like a rat to you?"

"Oh, Lily! I'm sorry. It's just…. She never even said goodbye!"

"Well, some things are just better left without farewells,"

"Nothing goes right for me, does it? No one believes that I can do anything. Not my family, not Tanya and I'm starting to think that my friends don't either."

"I believe in you. God created souls on the first day and angels on the second," she said as though she had recited it a million times before. "If you keep the spirit of God dominant within you, then you are greater than angels." She said wiping the newly formed tears from his eyes.

"Now come, before the both of us starve!" she said grabbing his hand and leading him down to the Great Hall. Now, as they ate, Sirius didn't keep his head down at the plate. He held it high, laughing at witty jokes and often telling them. After supper, James pulled Lily off to the side.

"You really are an angel,"

"What do you mean?" she said, obviously flattered.

"Because you perform the greatest miracles! Like the way you made Sirius Sirius again! What did you tell him?"

"What you always told me when I doubted myself. You know, about the angels."

"Did you tell him that I said it?"

"No, I figured you'd be embarrassed enough when I told him you cried like he did,"

"You didn't tell him that, did you?"

"Maybe," Terror flooded his eyes like the streets of Venice. Then, suddenly, he burst out laughing.

"What is the matter with you!"

"I dunno! I just had the sudden urge to laugh!" Then, as he continued to chuckle, it became contagious and Lily broke out in side-splitting laughter. Finally, at lights out, they went their separate ways, bidding each other good night, and slept soundlessly, without a horrible dream to recall.

Peter awoke with the sun bright and early on Saturday. There was fresh snow on the ground, a perfect day! Wonderful day for forts and snowball fights, but that wasn't the case. He had to read as many biographies on Tom Riddle (a.k.a. Lord Voldemort) as possible before three o'clock because at that time, they were going to Hogesmade. As for the rest of the crew, they had the biggest snowball fight of their lives. It all started when Lily and James were walking hand-in-hand along the shore of the lake and then Remus jumped from behind a tree and threw a snowball, hitting James square in the head. James, thinking it was Lily, balled up a chunk of snow and put it down the back of her cloak. At the same time, Sirius threw a snowball at her just barely skimming her arm. She packed up some snow and threw it into the trees, blindly. Seconds later, she heard "ouch!" and her hit was assured. Sirius revealed himself from behind the redwood with a face full of snow. They slowly built up walls for protection and the battle raged on. Just as they were ending, the bell rand and they ran to change their wet robes for Hogesmade. It was a short visit. They bought some butterbeer, went to Honeydukes, and then made their way back to the castle for there was nothing else to do.

"Wait, wait, wait! Remember the time that Sirius and James were walking on the lake, in the winter."

"Oh god." James said with his head in his hands.

"And then James fell through. When Sirius, went to help him, he slipped and fell!" Remus recalled. Lily giggled faintly then continued to smile. Her mind was elsewhere. Actually, it was on her future. There were so many things to arrange, like her wedding and living arrangements. Suddenly, she snapped back to reality. She thought to herself "You must stay focussed on today's tasks for tomorrow may never come." And it was true. Voldemort was rising to power again quickly and he could easily just waltz in here at anytime and kill them all. Her green eyes glittered with tears as her mind flashed the horrible dream into her vision. The more she thought about it, the more she dreamed about it. For almost three weeks in a row, she only gathered a few measly hours of sleep altogether. James himself accumulated less. Sirius was beginning to believe that he was an insomniac. To add to the stress, N.E.W.T.s were coming up soon. It also caused them to sleep less but it too their minds off the thought that Lord Voldemort be out to kill them all.

June finally reared it's ugly head. Every year it was the same. They mostly only spoke to each other during breaks and before they went to bed. Now, they didn't even speak during breaks or even at meals. Everyone's nose was forever in a book. Peter, as usual, rarely saw them and always came to meals late. As for Remus, he rarely came to meals. The only time they ever saw him was during class. Then, Lily and James made each other schedules and designated time to socialize. They also made time for Quidditch, bathroom breaks, eating and naps. During their "socialize" times, they often recalled times when they had fun or talked about the future. It was a bit like a formal meeting, but it was all right.

"Do you want to talk about it now? The wedding, I mean."

"Actually, I have a surprise for you,"


	9. Bye Mom, See You On The Other Side

**Chapter 9 – Bye Mom, See You On The Other Side**

"It's just one after another with you, isn't it?" She laughed.

"Have you ever heard of 'Godric's Hallow'?"

"Yes, of course! It's only one of the most privatized, rich neighbourhoods in magical London!"

"Well, guess what? You're going to live there!"

"What? How?"

"Well, after I realized that we were going to get married, I figured that we could keep living with out parents so I talk to some friends and they got us a house in Godric's Hallow! It was amazing." Lily was shocked but then her brain clicked.

"James! Come with me!" she grabbed his hand and ran through the halls madly. Finally, they stopped at a wall and stood there between two knights. Lily closed her eyes and put on a funny, strained expression.


	10. A Black Death Eater?

"It's probably just a coincidence," she said to herself. Her feet took her back downstairs to continue unpacking. As for James, he put in job applications at Madame Malkin's, Ollivander's, Gringotts, Flourish and Blotts and even the quidditch shop. By the end of it all, he was quite diminished. He took a break at the Ice Cream shop. He looked in the sky and saw that the sun was setting. He moped home, hoping for that fateful call tomorrow. He walked in the door to see Lily piled in a heap on the floor. She looked up, stumbled to her feet and ran to hug him.

"What's the matter, Lilybell?"

"This is the house! The house in the dreams! James! It's going to happen!"

"No! It's not. It all just seems similar to you,"

"No James! It's real! I'm so scared," she sobbed into his chest.

"Don't be. Voldemort is in hiding. I'm sure it'll be that way for years to come."

------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

"Master, they still fear you," a rat faced boy squeaked. "Still, they all think that you are hiding. They are scared but not terrified…" The chair that the boy was talking to turned ever so slowly to reveal a cloaked man. When he spoke, most listened. When he stood, some bowed. He was a ruler to some, villain to others. He was Lord Voldemort.

"Wait, Wormtail. Slowly gather all who remains loyal. The people will no longer be scared. They will be horrified."

------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

"Surprise!" everyone yelled as James and Lily walked in the door from their dinner out. There were gifts strung over the once bare floor. There was a large banner that read "Happy Housewarming!"

Lily, who was just starting to plan "her" housewarming, scanned the crowd for Petunia or her mother. She was sad but had a sudden burst of relief. Like something she was carrying had just fallen away. It wasn't the relief that she didn't have to plan her housewarming party but because she was able to be herself and not have to be on the edge of her seat, waiting for her mother to burst out in rage. James, on the other hand, was delighted. Lily was happy. What she didn't have to know is that he had panned the entire thing and spent this month's paycheck on dinner. Her green eyes sparkled with tears. James gave her a hug. Lily was speechless. She sat down, still in awe.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted out, seeming as it was the only thing she could think to say.

"Well, Jamesypoo called us all up and said you needed some cheering up so we figured we'd throw your housewarming," Sirius explained

"We called your mom but she hung up on us," Remus said.

"Oh, it's alright. I'd rather they not come,"

"Well, let's get the party started!"

"Where's Peter?"

"Oh, he couldn't make it."

The party raged on for hours. Finally, everyone went home, one by one. Lily and James refused to open the gifts until tomorrow, James's birthday. Lily tossed and turned beside James as she slept. She was itching to get at the gifts. Slowly, morning rose from the sky and she was still awake. She felt like a little kid on Christmas morning. James woke up slowly. He looked over to Lily slowly and smiled.

"Happy birthday, baby," she whispered. She hoisted herself from the mattress on the floor and she lumbered down the stairs to make James some breakfast.

------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

"Master, we have most of the inner circle of followers. We have the Blacks, Malfoys, Crabbes, and Goyles… Everyone.

"Excellent," the voice boomed. "Let the festivities begin!"

------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

"First gift is from Sirius!"

"Ha! It's a Chudley Cannons mug!" Gifts after gifts they opened. Can openers, silverware, plates, cups, pillows, gift certificates, and even money! Lily was so excited. She finally was able to open the gifts.

"James, now that we're kind of 'on our feet' and living almost independently, I figured that maybe we could talk about something."

"Sure, Lilybell, anything,"  
"What do you say we get married this year?"

"Wow! That's pretty soon. Can we pull that off?"

"Well, the wedding is going to be small, right?"

"Maybe… Let's just make a mock list to get an idea,"

"Alright, well there's Sirius, Remus, Peter, your mom, my mom, Petunia, Tanya and Remus's girlfriend,"

"I think that might be it,"

"Me to," The doorbell rang just at that moment.

"Sirius?"

"Hello! Wuddya say we go out for a birthday drink? Just me, you, Lily and Tanya?"

"Tanya? I thought she moved to France," James recalled.

"Sure she did but she missed me so much, she came back!"

"That's great! Why don't you two come back around seven and we'll be ready to go?"

"Alrighty-o. See you at seven." Sirius spun on his heel and ran back to his motorbike.

"Hey Lilybell! Sirius and Tanya asked us our for drinks in the Leaky Cauldron around seven,"

"Tanya?"  
"Yeah, she moved back,"

"Sounds great," she said, adjusting the last tea towel in place. "BY the way, which do you think we need to save for more, a bed frame or dining table?"

"Bed frame. I hate sleeping on the floor. It feels so… unsafe,"

"True enough," It took Lily from the time Sirius invited them until about six thirty for her to get ready. As she sat down on the couch, James put his arm around her. Things began to heat up quickly. They lost track of time and the doorbell rang just as James's shirt hit the floor. Lily began a giggle fit. James hastily put his shirt back on and answered the door.

"Hey Sirius,"

"Am I interrupting anything, Jamesypoo?"

"What gave it away?"

"Well, for one, you have lipstick all over your face and two, your shirt's on inside out," This put Lily into an even bigger fit of laughter.

"Come on, come on. Let's not wait for the grass to grow. Tanya's waiting on the bike." The ride to the Leaky Cauldron was smooth and inside, the old bar was buzzing. As they walked by, everyone stared at James and Lily. James wondered why. He caught a glimpse f himself in a mirror hanging from the wall. Although they were both eighteen, they looked a mere fourteen or fifteen.

"Why are they staring?" Lily breathed in his ear.

"We look like we're twelve years old," James responded.

"This is horrible," she smiled wearily to a group of hooded wizards. "James," Lily whispered. "James, they're death eaters,"

"Ignore them, love,"

Sirius came up to them with their drinks.

"Sirius, there's death eaters here." He looked to Lily and saw that she was uneasy.

"Jamesypoo, we have to leave now,"

"Why?"  
"No time. I'll explain when we get back to your house." They left their drinks and headed back for home. Sirius was the last to enter the house. He dead bolted the door and chained.

"What's the matter, Sirius?" Sirius searched around and looked out the window.

"Okay… death eaters are searching for me."


	11. Abuse and Apologies

**Characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I intent to do no harm of copyright infringement or make a profit off of this fanfiction. I just wanna write. .**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eleven: Abuse and Apologies**

"Why!" Lily exclaimed.

"Because I'm a Black. They wouldn't be after me if I wasn't a pure blood Black. Because my parents are in their inner circle, I have to be, too. If not, they'll probably kill me,"

"No! They can't!"

---------------------------------------

_"Master, Sirius Black is no where to be found."_

_"Look harder! If you don't find him in three days… leave him. It's time we let them know Lord Voldemort is still powerful. By a fortnight, They will know that Lord Voldemort still rules them!"_

_--------------------------------------------------_

It seemed that Lord Voldemort had fled for now, but there was a silent relief. The tense atmosphere was now slack and relaxing. Children were outside, playing, people were much more friendly on the street and Godric's Hallow looked much more bright. One family, The O'Connor's, felt the most relief. They had six children, all of whom attended Hogwarts, who were at high risk of being attacked. Mrs. O'Connor's brother was a death eater. Melinda, Mrs. O'Connor refused to join him in his silent riot, causing him to cast a revenge upon her and her family.

It was a week after life had become relaxed and all of the O'Connor's were sleeping. There was a click of a door and a cloaked man stepped inside. He came and left. Before he apparated, he muttered and incantation. By morning, the whole neighborhood was surrounding the house. The Dark Mark was floating above the house and everyone knew that there were no survivors. Medi-wizards moved the bodies on a stretcher from the house to the ambulance. The tense atmosphere hung in the air once again. Lily and James were worried for their safety and asked Sirius to be their Secret Keeper. They're worst fears were indeed confirmed, Voldemort was more powerful than ever. The O'Connor's weren't the only doomed ones. Over the next few weeks, more and more people in the neighborhood were falling victim to Voldemort's plan.

Fall slowly turned into winter and November, the expected month of the wedding, was fast approaching. As a great surprise, they received a letter from Albus Dumbledore.

_To the Potter's_

_Due to the outcome of the recent events of our society and it's witches and wizards, an order has been established. An order to create a downfall to the Dark Lord. Please meet at number sixteen, Taperfield Place. A photo will be taken._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"James! This is great! We can try and stop what is happened to the O'Connor's!" But James looked hesitant.

"Are you sure, Lily? I mean, we have a wedding to plan, a family to start. We could be killed."

"If we want to start a family, hopefully the dark days will be over by then, the wedding is already planned and if we die, we die heroes."

"Well, alright…"

"James, if you don't like the idea, the we won't join. I've never known you to be so hesitating when it comes to making decisions."

"Let's join."

It was about eight in the evening and it was snowing. They put on their cloaks and headed for Taperfield Place. A small crowd had gathered in front of the grotesque looking building. The door swung open and everyone gathered inside. A fire was burning and a lantern shone from inside the kitchen. They all made their way in and took a seat. There was a sudden pop and Albus appeared in front of them.

"I thank you all for coming," he said in his calm, assuring voice. "We have extreme matters to discuss, but first, a photo." They moved to the library and stood, lined up in two rows. The photo was then taken and everyone moved back to the kitchen.

"Welcome to the first gathering of the Order of the Phoenix,"

"Why the 'Order of the Phoenix'? Couldn't it be something a little more… fierce?" Asked a plump woman.

"It's his name, Dorcas, now shut up and listen.

"Now, now, Gideon…" Dumbledore smoothed. "Now, back to business. I'll make this quick, I'm sure some of us have things to plan and people to see. We'll meet on the eighth of every month and only have emergency meetings if something comes up. Any questions?" Lily stood up.

"May I make an announcement?"

"Certainly,"

"Yes, well, you see, James and I are getting married on the 28th, and we'd like to invited you all to the festivities!" Lily sat back down.

"Lastly, I'd like everyone to get acquainted so could you please stand up, state your name and occupation then we may adjourn the meeting."

"Peter Pettigrew, postman for muggles,"

"James Potter, stocker at Flourish and Blotts,"

"Lily Potter, I mean, Evans, searching…"

"Sirius Black, bartender at the Leaky Cauldron,"

"Dorcas Medowes, aurorer,"

"Elphias Dodge, ministry,"

"Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper at Hogwarts,"

"Caradoc Dearborn, ministry,"

"Sturgis Podmore, ministry,"

"Edgar Bones, aurorer,"

"Benjy Fenwick, ministry,"

"Remus Lupin, unemployed,"

"Emmiline Vance, ministry,"

"Alastor Moody, ministry,"

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts,"

"Dedalus Diggle, aurorer,"

"Marlene McKinnon, ministry,"

"Alice Longbottom, aurorer,"

"Frank Longbottom, aurorer,"

"Gideon Prewett, aurorer,"

"Fabian Prewett, aurorer,"

"Aberforth Dumbledore, headmaster,"

"Excellent! Meeting adjourned!" Lily and James shuffled through the crowd, muttering goodbyes. Marlene McKinnon brushed past them. Lily said goodbye.

"Goodnight, not goodbye," she said.  
"Goodnight," It was the last they saw of her. On the 22nd of November, Marlene was dead as the Dark Mark floated overhead. She was buried the next day.

"This is horrible! Five days from the wedding, a member of the Order dies. Lovely, just bloody lovely,"

"Lily, just relax. It's not going to change any of our plans, just the way they're arranged. The wedding is going to happen." Lily sighed. He was right, as usual. Ever since they left Hogwarts, he'd gotten so serious. He wasn't the same. Suddenly, she despised him. She wanted to hurt him. Next, she felt her hand contact the side of James's face. What had she just done? Tears welled in her eyes as she dashed up the stairs. James just stood there, thunder-struck. He rubbed his face and collapsed on the couch. An hour or two passed and Lily reappeared in the kitchen.

"James," she started. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just that you've gotten so serious since we left Hogwarts that it hasn't been the same. Will you forgive me?" There was no answer. She looked around. He was gone. She called Sirius but he hadn't even heard from him since the meeting. Finally, it struck her. She pulled on a coat and left the house, running. She came to a hill where a shadowed figure sat atop. It was staring up at the sky as if it was trying to decipher the stars.

"I was looking for you, you know," she said to it. "You made me apologize to the couch." James turned to face her.

"Well, you did give it a few undeserving kicks from time to time."

"Listen, I'm real-"

"No need for apologies. All is well and ends well, right?"

"Right,"  
"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Well, Sirius is going to come live at the house for four days and I'm living with Tanya for four days.

"Why?" James exclaimed, sitting up and staring at her.

"Because I have to find a wedding dress yet, believe it or not and you aren't allowed to see me."

"Those are going to be the longest four days of my life." After those words, they simply sat in silence, watching the stars.


	12. I dos and I donts

"Bye, honey. I'll call twice a day!" Lily told James as she picked up her bags and got into the taxi that was destined for London. "I love you." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "Take good care of him, Sirius!"

By the second lonely day without Lily, James had found six little notes from her. Some were doodles, little hearts or even some poems written in very minute writing. He often smelled the sweet perfume lingering from room to room. Truly, he missed her. Lily, on the other hand, almost had a harder time coping with her withdrawal from James. Everyday, she went to the bridal shop, trying to find the perfect dress that James would love. Finally, on the third night, James' mother came to the door holding a black bag.

"Lily, there's someone here for you!" Tanya declared. Lily looked nervous but when she saw Mrs. Potter's face, hers instantly lit up.

"What have you got there?!" she inquired.

"Why don't you find out yourself?" The aged woman teased as she handed the bag to Lily. She laid it down on the kitchen table and unzipped the mysterious bag. As she pulled the contents out, her curiosity turned to amazement. Inside was the perfect wedding dress. It was white with laced sleeves and an absolutely beautiful train. There was a sparking diamond heart sitting atop the place where her navel would be, had she been wearing it.

"There's a veil as well," Mrs. Potter pulled a simple crinoline veil attached to a hair clip. "Try it on." Lily did as she was told and came down the stairs waiting for their opinions.

"I'm speechless. You look stunning!"

"You look absolutely amazing!"

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"Honey," Tanya started. "If he doesn't think it looks fascinating on you, the man is either blind or stupid." Lily chuckled and toppled back up the stairs to change.

"James! Wake up! Today's our day!" James feebly opened his eyes to see Sirius and Remus standing over him.

"What day is it today?"

"November 28th, mate! Today's the day!" Just then, the phone rang. James sprung out of bed, nearly thwacking Remus in the nose.

"Hello?"

"James? Is that you? You sound sick. Are you alright?"  
"Yes and yes. I was just about to call you."

"I just wanted to say that I love you…"

"Love you too, Lilybell. See you at the strike of two."

"Two o'clock and no later!"

"Bye, love."

"Bye."

"Who was that, Jamesypoo?" Sirius asked as James hung up.

"Lily."

"Oh, well, mate; it's already ten so you should probably get yourself in grar if you wanna make it to that wedding by two."

"Tanya, would you get a move on! We have to be at the bloody hairdresser's in five minutes!" Tanya dashed down the stairs and jumped into the cab. By one thirty, James and Lily were already at the hall. James was pacing, as Lily, in the next room, searched for something old, new, borrowed and blue. Her blue "something" was a blue charm bracelet from Tanya and her old "something" was an emerald necklace from Mrs. Potter. Then, inside a Sunday School play trunk was a pair of lace gloves that barely fit her, her borrowed "something". Then she realized what her new "something" would be.

The bells rang and the music started. This was a point of no return. Now was her time. Her walk from the church doors to the altar felt like an eternity. When she finally got there, James started at her in astonishment.

"What's your new thing?" James mouthed. Lily gave him a certain look as if to say "What do you think?" James lifted his eyebrow, and then it hit him. _Underwear_.

The ceremony went quicker than expected and they had kissed to seal the deal. As they left the church, to Lily's surprise, her mother had arrived. She didn't look enthused but she had two guests with her, Petunia and a plump mad with a fat neck and a large moustache. He made her think of a very large plum. Albus was there as well, along with many other people from the Order.

To Lily, her favorite part of the wedding was here her, now mother-in-law, told stories of James and when she made a short speech about Lily. They danced the night away. At about midnight, Petunia and her mystery man came up to Lily.

"Good night, we should be leaving," Petunia said without making eye contact.

"Wait, Petunia! You haven't introduced me to this lovely man of yours!"

"Oh, alright. If I must. This is Vernon Durlsey, my husband." She said in a bland tone. "We are expecting our first child in April,"

"Well, congratulations! It was a pleasure meeting you, Vernon,"

"The pleasure was all mine," he replied politely.

Lily searched the crowd for James. She spotted him at the bar.

"You gotta lay off them drinks, mate." She heard him say to Sirius. He was obviously struggling to keep the full grown man from falling over.

"James lets go home."

"What about-"

"I mean let's go home and take Sirius with us,"

"Oh. Alright." Lily stumbled through the crowd. She reached for the microphone.

"The bride and the groom are heading home for the night. We have a bit of a drive to get back to Godric's Hallow. We'll be here at ten o'clock tomorrow to open gifts and then we plan for an early honeymoon at two o'clock tomorrow. We'll be back on the second of December! I love you all and drive home safely!" With that, she stepped down and left, carrying Sirius with her.

"Um… Lily, he's passed out."

"Lovely. Just lay him in the back seat."

"Are you driving? You had better because I've had a few drinks tonight. No one wants to be in the hospital on their wedding night."

"Oh, alright."

They had been driving for a few minutes when James spoke up.

"You know, I thought about turning back. You know, running? You can't expect me not to think it." He added when he saw the pained expression on Lily's face. "But then, I thought about waking up every day and seeing those stunning green eyes and your beautiful face every morning."

"That's beautiful but your sob story doesn't match mine."

"What's yours then?"

"Oh, you don't want to know…"  
"Yes, I do! Then I can compare who's story really is better," He winked.

"I'll end up boring you but, it's your choice. My sob story is that I get to be fat, moody and exhausted for the next nine months." James paused, staring blankly at Lily. His mouth hung open. Lily hit his jaw so his mouth closed. "You don't want to catch flies now…"

"You're… you… I'm… since when?!" he finally blurted out.

"Since the first day I spent with Tanya. We went to St. Mungo's because we thought I had the flu, so a medi-wizard checked me over and gave me the news."

"So, how long has it been?"

"A week."

"A week?!" he cried. "This is going to be the longest nine months of my life." But James was, in fact, wrong.

It was the fourth month already and James couldn't believe where the time had gone. So much had happened. On January sixteenth, Dorcas Meadowes was killed by death eaters, and on February the fifth, Edgar Bones, the aurorer from the ministry, was murdered along with is family. Lily's sister was about to have her first child and they'd had three Order meetings.

Around the end of March, they were preparing to have one of their monthly suppers with a neighbor.

"James! The Cardinales are coming for supper tonight!" Lily called up the stairs. The Cardinales were a large family down the street equivalent to a baseball team. In other words, they had seven kids. Lily prepared a very large supper with a complete five courses. By the end, it was late and most of the kids were tired.

"Bye Mr. Potter! Thank you!" one of the kids called out.

"Hey! What about Mrs. Potter?" Lily teased.

"Thanks, Mrs. Potter!"

"That's alright, Lilybell," James said after they left. "That just means kids don't like you," he chuckled. His pregnant wife hit him in the back of the head.


End file.
